


A Night to Remember

by storiofmylife



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiofmylife/pseuds/storiofmylife
Summary: Lucy Hawke had become known as a nuisance around campus, but there was always one who could reign her in: Sebastian Vael. While he was born into a world of lavish wants, Hawke had to earn her place. After some family meddling, she attends a party as his date. Together they give into their feelings for a night that neither will forget.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NorthernSoulPie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernSoulPie/gifts).



> This is a college au, but also could be considered a little more modern in terms of how things work.  
> Thank you to my beta reader, [jolybird](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jolybird).

Kirkwall University had seen far worse than Lucy Hawke. It had survived the troubles of the nobles for centuries, as well as the dragon that once tried to destroy the city. Yet, Lucy Hawke always seemed to be stretching things a little too far. There wasn’t an inch of the school she hadn’t explored yet. Due to the death of her father, she and her siblings didn’t have enough time between beginning school and grieving.  
Between hosting parties in her dorm hall or a near explosion in the science building, Hawke didn’t take school seriously. Which was precisely why her mischief around campus quickly became notorious. At least, not until she really began to make friends. She wouldn’t really call them friends, however, she preferred the term companions more.  
However, after a year at the university, Hawke had gathered a circle of companions who both challenged and entertained her. When the death of her father finally caught up with her emotions, Varric was there with a bottle of whiskey to keep her company. When she was stressed about her mathematics exam, her sister Bethany was there to help her study.

Yet, as time went on and she neared her final year of education, Hawke had stumbled upon feelings that she wasn’t sure she could hide anymore. Sebastian Vael had always been a thorn in her side. Not in the “I’m better than you” way but in the “I have my shit together and you don’t” sort of way. He was the one person, Hawke found, who could bring her down from any heightened emotion.

It was an annoying gift. One she wished that he didn’t have to use on her all the damn time.

To make matters even worse, he was a prince; a devout, very handsome, prince. No matter what she did, he never seemed to lose composure. There were times she’d seen him agitated or frozen in place with anger, but he’d never put that energy towards her.

Though, even with their differences, they were always there for one another. When she found out about his family being killed, there was no hesitation as she stormed across campus to his dorm--nearly breaking down his door.

He tried to excuse his tearful demeanor when they caught each other’s gaze, but she merely waved him off and tugged his crippling form into her arms.

“It’s only me. It’s okay. It’ll be okay.” They never left each other’s side from then on.

Her musings were broken by the small group of people approaching her table. They seemed to be in a heated discussion, or at least, Anders was.

“You’re wrong!” he shouted out, gaining more attention than most would like.

“Well hello to you all too,” Hawke offered up. They all greeted her, and settled at the large round table. They were an odd group to see, that was for certain.

“Hawke, it’s so wonderful to see you again. It’s been what? Two hours?” Varric retorted.

“It has. It’s been too long.” She chuckled as she closed her notebook and put it away in her bag to make more room on the table. She glanced at the group, “Where’s Seb?”

“Choir Boy ran off after getting a letter this morning. Haven’t seen him since.” Her brow furrowed in concern, though she tried to hide as much as she could of it. It was useless really since everyone was aware of how she felt for the Starkhaven Prince.

* * *

 

Later that evening, she went right from her training session to his residence. He had moved out of university housing after his first year, though that had more to do with his parent’s influence than actually wanting to be off campus. Still, he did have a nice place with more room than necessary for one person. One knock on the door and the wooden barrier was flung open to a frantic Sebastian Vael, fabric thrown around his neck of various colors.

“Hawke,” was his only greeting and he moved to let her in. Then he briskly walked back towards the living room. As she followed slowly behind him, trying to steel herself for what could have happened to cause him to look so frantic, Hawke hesitantly stepped into the room as voices took over her senses.

“He should wear this color, it brings out his eyes,” a young brunette woman held out a blue tie.

“It would certainly help attract some of the guests,” another spoke up from behind a rack of clothing.

“He definitely doesn’t need help with that, as his past reminds us.” Both women laughed to themselves as the mentioned prince sulked on the couch. As Hawke came into view, however, all eyes were on her. Tugging lightly on how underdressed she felt against the other women, she forced herself to relax, leaning against the doorjamb, as they looked to Sebastian for an explanation. “Who’s this?”

“Lucy Hawke,” Sebastian reluctantly offered up. Their eyebrows rose. The woman placed down the tie and moved across the room to inspect Hawke.

“How lovely to finally meet you, my lady.” Hawke internally cringed at the titled address, but greeted both just as kindly. “I am Sebastian’s cousin Freya and this is my mother Ailsa.”

Ailsa nodded her head but stayed silent to observe the new person in the room. Her eyes darted to Sebastian, a small smile forming on her lips.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both as well. I’m afraid Seb-Prince Sebastian hasn’t told me much about either of you.”

He opened his mouth but Freya spoke for him, “He doesn’t give information up easily. Surely that used to come in handy, but with family it’s just a nuisance.”

“You’re a nuisance,” Sebastian muttered, though he didn’t account for any of them hearing it. Freya threw a tie at him, which distracted him from noticing the mischievous grin on her face.

“So, Lady Hawke, will you be accompanying Sebastian tomorrow evening?”

“I-” Hawke sputtered for words as Sebastian spoke up.

“Who I bring is none of your business. Or anyone’s for that matter!”

Freya looked down at him as if he were a foolish child, “It matters a great deal, cousin.” The woman’s blue eyes looked nearly identical to Sebastian’s and Hawke wondered if there was some sort of magic involved with making the Vael family carry on such good genes. Sebastian stood up, possibly trying to take up more of a threatening air.

“I don’t need a date.”

“Yes, you do.” As the pair went into an argument, Hawke’s eyes went to the older Ailsa. She shook her head at the two but then returned her gaze to Hawke. Circling around her back, she stood beside her and watched the argument play out.

When both Freya’s and Sebastian’s voices began to crack from their efforts to out-yell one another, Ailsa spoke up. “He will take Lady Hawke.”

Everyone in the room froze up, Sebastian’s only movement being in his eyes going between his aunt and Hawke. “What?”

“She is a suitable guest and has yet to fully enter into the noble social life. It is a dually beneficial arrangement.” Both still sputtered to form a response as the older woman continued on, “Come, Freya. We need to pick up some last minute things from the market for tomorrow.” Freya let out a squeal of excitement and nearly skipped out of the room with her mother.

The silence between them was striking but neither could figure out what to say. Finally Hawke broke, “What was that?”

“That,” he sighed and fell onto the couch, “was my aunt interfering with my life.” Hawke nodded, but still couldn’t move her body to sit down. A beat later, Sebastian ran a hand through his hair, “You obviously don’t have to come tomorrow night.”

“What exactly is it?” The conversation strayed away from stunned silence so she relaxed beside him on the couch.

“My aunt and cousin have planned a party. Here. In my home.” Hawke glanced around to note how some of the furniture had been moved around. She was always envious of the way Sebastian had managed to make his home feel like...well, home. Everything had a place but it wasn’t for show, it was to be treasured. Photographs and paintings were hung up but they weren’t meaningless images. They were memories.

Hawke, after working hard to help her mother gain back the status their family once had, took it upon herself to give her mother the home she wanted. Yet, it still felt too bare. It was why she continued to stay on campus even though she had a home off of it. That and her mother was consistently invasive. 

“Ah,” Hawke wasn’t sure what else to respond with. His blue eyes went up to hers and they stared at one another; gauging where their conversation would lead. “If you’re a host, I don’t see why you would need a date.”

“Exactly what I said!” His lips tilted into a sarcastic smile, “But a gentleman and a prince must appear together.”

“And having me as your date would make you seem together? Clearly your aunt doesn’t know me at all.”

They laughed together for a bit then his voice faded away for a pause, “Only...you have it pretty well together, Lucy.” Her heart skipped at the way he said her name. Very few called her by her given name, and usually she told them to not do so, but with him...Hawke allowed it. She favored the familiarity and the way his accent drawled the word out.

“You’re just saying that so I’ll say yes.”

“No,” she gave him a raised eyebrow, “Maybe a little bit, but I do mean that.” Deep down, Hawke knew she was going to say yes the moment he looked at her, but she wasn’t so sure she could pull it off.

“I don’t have anything to wear…”

“Don’t worry about that, my lady!” Freya appeared from the hallway only to grip her arm tightly and tug her along. “We’ll help you with that.”  
“Don’t-” Before Sebastian could try and help her, Freya had already pulled her out the front door.

* * *

 

Tugging at the fabric around her waist, Hawke fought the urge to rip it off and forget the whole evening plans. In fact, she was sure if the dress was bought with her own money, she would do just that. Looking in the mirror once more, she was glad, at least, to be able to wear her hair down. Aisla complimented her hair, which was growing longer with each month, and encouraged her to keep it down for the evening. Hawke may know how to look socially presentable, but she disliked how uncomfortable it made her feel. Eyeing the leggings on her bed, she sighed, and grabbed her bag.

“Might as well get this over with,” she said out to the empty room.

She gained plenty of attention walking off campus and towards Sebastian’s place. She was only a few minutes late when she arrived and thankfully no one stopped her to ask questions. As she entered the house that she had long become acquainted with, Hawke noted how different it felt when filled with people. Immediately upon entering the foyer, Freya had noticed her.

“You look beautiful! I told you that red was your color.”

“Thank you, Freya. This dress was too much, but I really appreciate it.”

She waved Hawke off, “It was nothing.” Aisla offered her a nod of approval from across the room, but it was Sebastian’s gaze which melted into her. He smiled brightly as he ended a conversation and made his way over to her.

“Hawke, you look…” He struggled with something to say, “...beautiful. Just beautiful. Thank you for coming.” Freya had lingered long enough that Sebastian glared at her until she scurried off.

“You certainly clean up well,” Hawke smirked. While he always seemed to dress well, he’d never looked as dashing as he did in that moment.

The evening was spent talking to more nobles than Hawke had ever before and while she didn’t exactly enjoy most of the company, Sebastian never left her side for too long. When he could tell that she was reaching her limits in a conversation, he’d excuse them both, and placing a hand on her lower back, led her away. She got very used to feeling his hand on her back.

There was no doubt the maker was testing her with the temptation of alcohol so close by. Though she didn’t care what they thought of her, she didn’t want to embarrass Sebastian. So she behaved throughout the whole night.

When finally the guests left and his aunt and cousin had gone up to bed, the pair was alone. Closing the door on the final guests, Sebastian sighed as he reentered the living room. His stance relaxed and he loosened his tie and tossed off his jacket. Hawke forced herself to keep her eyes at a platonic level. The relief that came from removing her heels distracted her and she sunk into the couch. Her eyes closed lightly as she leaned her head back, the cushions beside her shifting to accommodate his weight.

“Thank you for sticking around so long,” he lightly answered. His eyes couldn’t help but rake over her form.

Opening her eyes, she turned her head towards him, “Of course.”

“Did you have fun, at least?” Sebastian slid his feet out of his shoes as well, resting them on the low table in front of them.

She hummed as she considered his question, “Not really.” He nodded at her honesty, “Though Arl Kinton was enjoyable to be around.”

“He usually is.” She couldn’t tell what his tone implied so she just ignored it. He reached down to the table and for an opened bottle of wine, taking a chug before passing it to her. “My aunt Aisla says he fancies you.”

Hawke would have choked on her wine if she had less control of herself. “Isn’t he married?”  
“He is.”

“Typical.” She passed the wine to him.

“It is.”

The silence went on for some time as they passed the wine back and forth. As she had begun to feel the effects of the wine, Sebastian spoke up again, “You look beautiful tonight, Lucy.” His typical drawl only increased with the alcohol.

“Thanks.”

“Many of my lads asked who you were.”

“Did you tell them?”

“Yea...and that you could definitely kill them with one look.”

It took Hawke a couple seconds to gather her laughter, “Thank you.”

“Of course, Lucy.”

There was a pause as Hawke’s composure broke, “Say it again for me.”

“What?”

“My name.” He looked at her confusedly, “I like when you say it.”

He smirked in a way she didn’t think he’d ever looked at her before. This was a different expression that seemed both enticing and dangerous.  
“Do you, Lucy?” His body subconsciously moved closer.

Her stubborn nature made her frown, “Don’t let it get to your head.”

“I would never. That’s Varric’s job.” She didn’t disagree but she also didn’t pull away. He was too intoxicating.

“I’m glad your aunt invited me.”

“I’m very glad, too.”

There was only a brief pause, “Seb?”

“Hm?”

“Just kiss me already.” He didn’t bother to react verbally. Instead his hand gripped the back of her neck firmly and tugged her lips against his own. As they tasted one another, the wine they’d had, and moved their bodies closer, Hawke decided that maybe spending an evening with nobles was worth it. So long as her evenings ended like this.


End file.
